One Life One Love
by Cyrix
Summary: Wally and Kuki had known each other ever since 1st grade. In 6th grade, they finally confessed their feelings to each other. After that, their lives had been perfect. They thought their Love will always be forever or so they thought… 34
1. First Grade At the cruddy park

**Disclaimer: KND does not belong to me, only this story does!**

**Author's Note: I decided to rewrite this whole story because I ran out of ideas for the previous one. You can do that right? As long as it isn't the same exact story right?? Sooo can you guess who this is?**

**Oh yeah the quotes were taken from Vanessa Williams & Brian McKnight- Love is. Only parts of it though.**

**Summary: Wally and Kuki had known each other ever since 1st grade. In 6th grade, they finally confessed their feelings to each other. After that, their lives had been perfect. They thought their Love will always be forever or so they thought… Then high school started and everything just went downhill from there. Despite all the problems they faced though, in the end they both learned a valuable lesson. A lesson that they could both learn from. 3/4**

**One Life One Love**

**By Cyrix**

_**Chapter One**_

**First Grade-At the cruddy park**

"_They say it's a river,_ _That circles the earth…"_

**_1st grade was when I first met her. I didn't really wanted to go to the park, but my parents forced me to go. At that time, I really hated my parents. But now, I thank them that they forced me to go. Otherwise, I wouldn't have met her…_**

**A green minivan drove up to a park and stopped in front of a blue car. The minivan door opened and a little boy came out of the minivan. He obviously wasn't happy to be there. **

**"Come on sport, go have fun with the kids" his dad told him and pushes him a little. He grumbles, but doesn't move.**

**"Wallabee, my little koala go play with the little kids" his mom said and pulled him toward the playground. Wallabee grumbled and walked along to the playground with his hands in his pockets.**

**At the playground, he looked around at the kids running and playing with each other. He couldn't help, but feel a little lonely. **

**"Okay, Wallabee. Your dad and I will be sitting right there on the bench watching you. So go play with the kids" his mom told him as his parents went to sit on the bench.**

**"Have fun sport!" his dad shouted at him while waving goodbye.**

**"Cruddy parents… Making meh go to the park, when I do not even want to go! I mean the park is not fun!" he kicked the sand and looked behind him.**

**"Hey! Want to play?" some little girl shouted at him causing him to jump one inch in the air.**

**"Ah! Do not do that!" he said to the girl angrily. **

**"Oopsies! Sorry!" the girl said and giggled.**

**"What do you want?" he demanded from her. **

**She smiled and said "Want to play with me?"**

**"You… want to play with me?" he asked her while pointing at himself. She nodded her head. "But why? There are other kids around us that you could ask!" he said to her and pointed to the kids. **

**She only smiled and told him "You looked lonely so I decided to help you!"**

_She wants to play with me? Just like that? She just met me! And would she quit smiling at me!_

**"But we just met each other!" he shouted at her causing her to giggle again.**

**"Of course we just met silly! But we can still play right?" she asked Wallabee. **

**"Uhh… I guess so" he responded back. Suddenly, she hugged him too tightly causing him to turn red on the cheeks. Not only was he embarrassed, but he was also losing air. **

_Ahh!! Girl hugging me!! Too tight! Losing air…_

**Kuki noticed that and let him go and said "Oopsies! Sorry! Are you okay?" Wallabee got up holding his throat and trying to get air.**

**"Does it LOOK like I am okay?" he asked her angrily.**

**"Okay! Then lets go play now!" she shouted at him. Before he could react at all, he was being pulled to the swings by her. When they got to the swings, she turned around and smiled.**

**"Oh, by the way my name is Kuki!" she told him and got on the swings. **

**"I am Wallabee" he told her while watching her swing back and forth.**

**"Whee!! Oh that's a nice name!" she shouted and stopped swinging. "How come you're not swinging?" she asked him.**

**"Uhh… because… I wanted to… push you on the swings!" he responded back as excuse and got behind her.**

**"Oh okay!" she said while smiling at him. He pushed her on the swing a little causing her to giggle because the swing didn't go up at all. "I didn't even move!" she shouted.**

**"Hey! Give me a break here! I am only seven years old you know!" he shouted back and pushed her again. This time the swing went up and he continued to push her.**

**"Whee!! This is fun!" she shouted while smiling happily. He watched her and smiled also from her cheerfulness. When she looked back however, he quickly got rid of the smile. After swinging for a while, Kuki stopped the swing and got off.**

**"Why you get off?" he asked her.**

**"Because I wanted you to try it now" she told him and got behind the swing ready to push.**

**"You? Push me? You can not do that!" he shouted at her.**

**She put her hands on her hips and asked angrily "And why not?"**

**"Because…" he laughed and told her. "You're a cruddy girl! You are too weak to push me! You will not even move meh!"**

**"Oh yeah? Get on the swing! I will move you!" she told him angrily.**

**He got on the swing and grinned "Try and push meh!" he dared her. She tried to push him, but hardly got the swing off the ground. **

"**See? Told ya you couldn't move meh!" he sneered at her and turned to the front. Kuki stopped pushing him and took many steps backwards. "Kuki, stop trying! You will not be able to… move meeee!" She charged forward and knocked Wallabee off the swing face flat into the ground. He got up and saw Kuki laughing at him.**

"**I moved you!" she told him while laughing.**

"**Hey! That was not fair! I meant moving me on the swing!" he yelled back angrily.**

**She smirked at him and said "I still moved you!" He got up from the floor and advanced toward her. **

"**Grr… I am going to get you for that!" he started chasing after her. She screamed and ran away from him. He chased her all around the playground. From the bench, Wallabee's parents sat there watching him the whole time and smiling.**

**_Heh, I remembered that I chased her all over the playground with her screaming happily. My parents were watching me the whole time… cruddy parents… but I am glad they were watching me. I don't know whether if that was the spark of a new relationship or something. But I do know that if I never went to the park… then I will never have been happy for the first time in my whole life since before I met her._**

**A/N: Sooo… what do you think of this new beginning? And tell me in your reviews who you think it is that is speaking! Of course everybody will guess it right! Next Chapter coming before you could review! Review please!**


	2. First Grade Yay! The park!

**Disclaimer: KND does not belong to me, only this story does!**

**Author's Note: For the first time, I updated in one day! WOOT! Anyways... So, before you guessed it! It was Wallabee! Now in this chapter can you guess who it is? It should be obvious, hehe**

**Oh yeah the quotes were taken from the song Vanessa Williams & Brian McKnight- Love is. Only some parts though.**

**Summary: Wally and Kuki had known each other ever since 1st grade. In 6th grade, they finally confessed their feelings to each other. After that, their lives had been perfect. They thought their Love will always be forever or so they thought… Then high school started and everything just went downhill from there. Despite all the problems they faced though, in the end they both learned a valuable lesson. A lesson that they could both learn from. 3/4**

**One Life One Love**

**By Cyrix**

**_Chapter Two_**

**First Grade- Yay! The park!**

"_A beam of light shining, To the edge of the universe…"_

**_1st grade was when I first met him. He was standing by himself in the middle of the playground. He looked lonely so I went up to him to ask him to play with me. I always loved going to the park, but after that day. I loved going to the park even more…_**

**An excited little girl with pony tails who wore a green sweater that was obviously too big for her jumped out of the blue car.**

**"Now Kuki, you remember what we talked about right?" her mom asks her.**

**"Yes mom. I won't wander away from the playground again. Now can I go? Please?" Kuki asks her mom. **

**"Sure, go on. Just remember what we told you!" her mom smiles and told her.**

**"Yay! I will!" she ran off to the playground and immediately got on the swings. "Whee!" she shouts as she swings back and forth. While she is swinging on the swings, a green minivan drove up and parked in front of the park. A blonde little kid steps out of the minivan and looked around. Kuki stopped swinging and watched the kid being pulled by his parents to the playground. Kuki got off the swings and watched the kid looked around the playground looking kind of lonely. She decided to go up to him and ask him to play with her. **

**She walked up to him and shouted at him "Hey! Want to play?" The kid jumps up in the air which she thought was funny so she giggled.**

"**Ah! Do not do that!" he said to the girl angrily. **

**"Oopsies! Sorry!" the girl said and giggled.**

_Hes funny! I hope he wants to play with me!_

**"What do you want?" he demanded from her. **

**She smiled and said "Want to play with me?"**

**"You… want to play with me?" he asked her while pointing at himself. She nodded her head. "But why? There are other kids around us that you could ask!" he said to her and pointed to the kids.**

_Because… I am afraid to ask them and you looked friendlier, but I can not tell him that! So I will just tell him something else._

**She only smiled and told him "You looked lonely so I decided to help you!"**

_Hope he buys that one!_

**"But we just met each other!" he shouted at her causing her to giggle again.**

**"Of course we just met silly! But we can still play right?" she asked Wallabee.**

_Yes! He bought it!_

**"Uhh… I guess so" he responded back. **

_Yay! He wants to play with me! I should hug him to show my thanks to him!_

**She went next to him and hugged him before he could react. She saw that he was turning red so she let him go.**

**"Oopsies! Sorry! Are you okay?" Wallabee got up holding his throat and trying to get air.**

**"Does it LOOK like I am okay?" he asked her angrily.**

_Uh oh! I made him angry! He might not play with me anymore! I know! I will pretend no tot hear that!_

**"Okay! Then lets go play now!" she shouted at him. She pulled him toward the swings. When they got to the swings, she turned around and smiled.**

**"Oh, by the way my name is Kuki!" she told him and got on the swings. **

**"I am Wallabee" he told her while watching her swing back and forth.**

_Wallabee, hee hee funny name_

**"Whee! Oh that's a nice name!" she shouted and stopped swinging. "How come you're not swinging?" she asked him.**

**"Uhh… because… I wanted to… push you on the swings!" he responded back as excuse and got behind her.**

_Wow, my excuse was better than that! Oh well! I wanted him to push me anyways!_

**"Oh okay!" she said while smiling at him. Sitting on the swing she felt him push her, but the swing didn't go up high enough for her to swing on her own. "I didn't even move!" she shouted.**

_And I thought boys were strong!_

**"Hey! Give me a break here! I am only seven years old you know!" he shouted back and pushed her again. This time the swing went up and he continued to push her.**

**"Whee! This is fun!" she shouted while smiling happily. She swings back and forth looking at the sky. She looked back and saw his smile, but then he quickly turned it to a frown. After swinging for a while, Kuki stopped the swing and got off.**

**"Why you get off?" he asked her.**

**"Because I wanted you to try it now" she told him and got behind the swing ready to push.**

**"You? Push me? You can not do that!" he shouted at her.**

**She put her hands on her hips and asked angrily "And why not?"**

**"Because…" he laughed and told her. "You're a cruddy girl! You are too weak to push me! You will not even move meh!"**

_Because I am a girl! I will show him!_

**"Oh yeah? Get on the swing! I will move you!" she told him angrily.**

**He got on the swing and grinned "Try and push meh!" he dared her. She tried to push him, but hardly got the swing off the ground. **

"**See? Told ya you couldn't move meh!" he sneered at her and turned to the front. Kuki stopped pushing him and took many steps backwards. She grinned and charged forward while he was still speaking.**

"**Kuki, stop trying! You will not be able to… move meeee!" She pushed him with full force on his back and knocked him down to the floor. She laughed and watched him as he got up from the floor. **

_Ha! Girl Power! Now to rub it in his face!_

"**I moved you!" she told him while laughing.**

"**Hey! That was not fair! I meant moving me on the swing!" he yelled back angrily.**

**She smirked at him and said "I still moved you!" He got up from the floor and advanced toward her. **

"**Grr… I am going to get you for that!" he started chasing after her. She screamed and ran away from him. He chased her all around the playground. From the other bench, Kuki's parents sat there watching them.**

"**Kani look! Kuki found a playmate finally!" Genki tapped and told Kani. Kani looks and responded back "Well, at least she won't wander away again!" They watched them while smiling.**

**_Yeah, my parents were happy to see that I finally have a friend to play with. Despite my cheerful spirit, I still was afraid to ask people to play with me. Although that didn't stopped me from going to the park! I don't really know what gave me the courage to go up to him that day. Maybe because of his tough attitude? Or maybe there was some sort of other attraction that I couldn't see? But nonetheless, I am happy that I did. Otherwise, I probably would have missed my chance._**

**A/N: Soo who do you think it is? Well… duh Kuki! Lol, I just told you guys at the end. And I think you guys understand how the first 10 chapters will be lay out. If you still don't, then don't worry you will get it as soon as it reaches Chapter Ten. Chapter Three will be coming slower than this chapter, just telling you guys now! Review!**


End file.
